clonetrooperfandomcom-20200214-history
Doom
|born = c. 32 BBY''See Clone Wiki:Born'' |species = Human (clone) |gender = Male |height = 1.83 meters |hair color = Black |eye color = Brown |unit = 501st LegionDoom's page on Wookieepedia confirms him as being in the 501st Legion, however there is no evidence pointing towards it. |era(s) = Clone Wars |died = |rank = Commander }} Doom was the name of a commander who served in the 501st Legion during the Clone Wars. He was a clone of the bounty hunter Jango Fett and was born on the planet Kamino. History In 20 BBY''Star Wars: Darth Maul—Death Sentence 1'' the Republic battled the Separatists on a space station ring of planet of Ringo Vinda. Led by Jedi Generals Tiplar and Tiplee, Doom's troopers battled Separatists forces alongside Jedi General Anakin Skywalker's 501st Legion. The fought in hallways with BX commando droids, with troopers with shields blocking blaster bolts as two heavy gunners behind them blasted droids to scrap metal. However, as they defeated the commando droids, several destroyer droids approached. Tiplar and Tiplee ordered a shield wall, and the troopers formed an impenetrable barrier. After Tiplar pushed the destroyers back using the force, Doom's unit slipped droid poppers under the droidekas' shields, destroying them. They proceeded to battle to the communications center, where they met up with the 501st Legion and discussed a battle plan to take over the Separatist command center. Doom's troopers and the twin Jedi generals were to flank the Separatists forces by going along the sides, while Skywalker and the 501st went through the middle. They began phase two: capturing Separatist Admiral Trench, the droid forces' ground commander. As the clone troops, utilizing large shields for protection, pushed on for the conquest of Trench's command center, they battled dozens of squads of droids, with spider droids on crates, firing down at them. Tup, a trooper from the 501st Legion, fell into a trance in the heat of the battle. He walked up to general Tiplar, and shot her in the head. ARC trooper Fives jumped on Tup, restraining him. In the confusion, the Republic was distracted as destroyer droid and rocket droid reinforcements arrived. The clone forces retreated an pulled back from the command post. Clone troopers blasted droids as they continued through hallways back to their base, the communications room. A trooper set up an E-Web turret on auto-fire, and the troopers locked the blast doors, safely inside the center. They mourned the loss of Tiplar and questioned Tup for his actions. Armor and Equipment Doom wore Phase II armor which was painted green, yellow, brown, and gray, symbolizing his unit. He had a visor on his helmet, and wore a kama. He had brown holsters to hold twin DC-17 blaster pistols, which he used in combat. Other *Although Doom has never been specifically confirmed as being in the 501st, Wookieepedia says so, with sufficient referencing. *Doom's name and armor was created as a homage to the Marvel Comics' character Doctor Doom. Appearances * Sources * * * * }} External Links * * Timeline References Category:Clone troopers Category:Clone trooper commander Category:Finished articles Category:501st Legion